


One Faithful Night

by breawycker



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Drunk Thomas Jefferson, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT, I Was High When I Wrote This, Let me know if there's anything I should tag, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, alcohol mentioned, just a lot of cursing, rip in peace Hamilton/Laurens, should be trigger free, the gay hamilton fanfic i wrote while high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breawycker/pseuds/breawycker
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson have always been bitter rivals, but when a spark ignites between them a love most unusual begins.





	1. The Rivalry

Once upon a time, there was a man named Alexander Hamilton and he was a little shit. Thomas Jefferson was a simple country boy in a big city looking for a good time starting our great country. Little did they know, that they would find more than a new land. A lot more. The year was 1789, Hamilton’s financial plan was nothing but government control. Thomas Jefferson saw Hamilton as nothing more than a pompous ass and Hamilton’s opinion wasn’t too different. 

 

“FUCK YOU!” Hamilton shouted seemingly out of nowhere.

 

Hamilton, as it turns out, has to shout obscenities every time he sees Thomas Jefferson. 

 

Washington chided Hamilton, “Hamilton, you can’t just tell your co-workers to fuck off every time you see them.”

 

Hamilton defends himself, “But sir, I only say it when it’s that Thomas Jefferson,” he says loathingly as if the idea of saying that name was poisonous. Washington shakes his head in disbelief that someone could be so petty, but then he reminds himself, it is Hamilton he’s talking about. Thomas Jefferson approaches them with a smile that tells you all you need to know about him. His swagger and ridiculous outfits makes sure everyone in the room notices him. 

 

“I have arrived,” he announces. Hamilton glaring at him with as much anger as he can muster. “Don’t look so happy, Hamilton. ‘Tis only  _ moi _ .” 

 

“You think you’re so fancy because you can speak French. _Je pense que ça vous donne l'air d'un idiot_ ,” (AN: I think it makes you sound like an idiot.)  Hamilton rebuffs seemingly unaware of the hypocrisy. 

 

“So quick witted. I bet it’s sweet talk like that that keeps that boyfriend of your attached at your hip.” A shockwave rippled through Hamilton. He thought back to a conversation he had with Laurens the other day.

 

“You spend all your time in your office!” Laurens had shouted at him. He had kicked him out the other day. “You come and leave at odd hours of the night mumbling about your financial plan! Why don’t you go sleep with the banks since you have more time for them then you do for me?” And that was that. He doubted that Jefferson knew but if anyone would find out it would be him. Hamilton returned himself to reality. He was angry and Jefferson seemed like the perfect way to let it out.

 

“Sit down Thomas, you fat motherfucker!” Hamilton shouted at the top of his lungs. “You think you can just walk in and act like you own the place? You’re sorely mistaken, ‘good’ sir. I oughta…” Hamilton stops himself there when he notices Washington glaring at him. He sinks a little in shame.  

 

Jefferson, not one to be outdone by someone like Hamilton fired back, “That’s right, Hamilton. Why don’t you run back to daddy?”Hamilton holds himself back, looking about ready to duel Jefferson. Jefferson continues to mock him, “Ooh I’m shaking. You really got me scared.” Hamilton death glares Jefferson so hard his head might explode, but explode it did not. Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton always had their differences but this was going too far. Washington had to step in.

 

“Enough,” Washington demanded.

 

“But sir…” Hamilton started.

 

“I said enough, Hamilton.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Jefferson started to laugh at him, but quickly stopped when Washington started to glare at him. Even Jefferson all high and mighty did not want to mess with George Washington. Hamilton looked at Jefferson. Something about Jefferson made him feel different. He quickly dismissed it, but the thought remained in his mind. 

 

Meanwhile, Jefferson was feeling similarly, but he couldn't quite dismiss it. He quickly excused himself. He needed some time to think.

  
  
  



	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which George Washington is not Hamilton's dad and Thomas Jefferson is drunk

Thomas Jefferson sat in his study contemplating. His hand covering his face as he sighed. _Hamilton has never had this much control over me before, but when I first saw his face something changed inside me and it’s something I can no longer deny._ He got up in a huff the chair slightly shifting back behind him. Thomas Jefferson knew what he had to do.

 

Meanwhile, Alexander Hamilton paced back and forth swiftly in Washington’s office.

 

“Enough,” Washington demanded.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, but this is a matter of utmost importance and I don’t know what needs to be done,” Hamilton replied unconvincingly.

 

  “Hamilton, I am not your father nor I am your ‘wingman’. The only person who can answer this is you.”

 

“Yes sir…”

 

Hamilton left and goes back to his study to do, what else, but write:

 

Jefferson,

 

Let it not be said that my feelings on this matter are not mixed, but my feelings for you cannot go ignored. I write to you on this day to inform you that you become dearer to me every moment. Every harsh word and cruel glance I’ve given you has hurt me more than any bullet could dare to do. I admit to being arrogant and heartless and I hope that one day you can forgive me on this matter, but I would not fault you if you did not. My love for you is a true one. My heart belongs to you. My very soul would be yours if you asked. The thought of being with anyone else but you has become unbearable. Though I may be with Laurens, my heart belongs to nobody but you. I remain your obedient servant.

 

A H

 

Thomas Jefferson was not crafting a letter declaring his love. Thomas Jefferson was not pacing back and forth scared out of his wits. Thomas Jefferson was drunk. _What finer way to deal with my problems?_ A thought came to him in his drunken state. _I’ll go over and talk to Hamilton and finally put this to bed._ Clearly there was no way this could go wrong. He marched on over to Hamilton’s study and knocked on the door. Hamilton opened it and starting blushing immediately. _Thomas Jefferson at my study?_ The rather short man looked up at Jefferson in all his grandeur. And for the first time in Hamilton’s life, he was speechless.

 

“Hamilton. I need to talk to you,” Jefferson slurred but before he could continue, he promptly passed out at Hamilton’s feet. Hamilton laid him down on the small bed he had for late nights and stared at him for a moment. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t dismiss his feelings. He had to tell him, but through letter wasn’t enough. Jefferson was clearly not waking up anytime soon, so he had time to think of something to say.

 

The next day, Thomas Jefferson woke up with the world’s worst hangover, something not helped when he realized he was in Hamilton’s bed. Fortunately, Hamilton had not been sleeping next to him. Instead he was sleeping on the floor a little ways away. Jefferson was definitely not in the best mental state to make a hasty getaway so confronting Hamilton about his feelings was an inevitability. He laid back down and waited. The pain in his head won't stop. A thought popped into his mind: _What am I going to tell Alexander?_ Yet he continued to wait, the pain in his head not yet subsiding. The minutes passing by agonizingly slow until Hamilton finally awoke.

 

“Oh good. You’re up,” Hamilton said rather awkwardly. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Uh, my head is killing me,” Jefferson replied tentatively. He was sweating slightly, hoping Hamilton didn’t notice.

 

“You said there was something you needed to tell me?”

 

“Yeah. Umm. I don’t know how to say this…” Jefferson seemed oddly shy and soft spoken which even Hamilton, as clueless as he could be, noticed. “Hamilton, I know I’ve been very abrasive to you, but deep down I really like you. I see you with Laurens and I wish that was me by your side.” Hamilton stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Umm… Jefferson I also have something to tell you. My relationship with Laurens has been a bit rocky. He thinks I’m in love with his work but really I’m in love with you.”   


	3. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get a little interesting

Hamilton and Jefferson looked deeply into each other’s eyes, unsure of what else to say to each other. Their hearts connected in a way they never thought possible. Another moment passed then another. Their thoughts were raising. Jefferson was about to speak but Hamilton stopped him with a kiss. Hamilton regretted it. He should have asked first, but he couldn’t stop himself. To his surprise, Jefferson reciprocated. They kissed passionately and intensely. Hamilton stopped in the middle, his breath heavy and staggered. He started to pace again.

 

“Oh God. What am I going to tell Laurens?” Hamilton said almost in a whisper. He repeated himself almost shouting, “What am I going to tell Laurens!”

“It’s going to be okay, Hamilton,” Jefferson said reassuringly. “We’ll figure this out. We always do.” Jefferson winked at him. Hamilton just paced more, but he looked in Jefferson’s eyes and he couldn’t resist it. The sky was the limit and he intended to enjoy every minute. He kissed Jefferson again relishing every moment. Still he couldn’t shake off the shame he felt.  _ This is wrong but I can’t bring myself to say no.   _ Jefferson could tell something was up, but he didn’t know how to help. This was all new to him. He’d never thought he’d get caught up in an affair, especially not with Hamilton. Their lips parted but they couldn't put their feelings past them. Hamilton knew he had to tell Laurens.  _ I can’t keep my feelings a secret any longer. _ He rushed off without a goodbye. Jefferson stood there confused. He wanted to chase after Hamilton, but he knew better. This was something Hamilton needed to do on his own. His presence would just make things worse. Hamilton’s thoughts continued to race.  _ Will he understand? Laurens has always been understanding, but this was quite a difficult thing to swallow and what can I do? There’s no way he’d forgive me for this and why should he? But I...  _  Hamilton thoughts were quickly interrupted when he ran straight into Laurens.  _ How appropriate. _ He felt so ashamed. He was sweating and he knew Laurens could tell.   __

 

“Hamilton, are you okay?” Laurens said. He was still upset with him, but he couldn’t help but to be concerned. Hamilton knew Laurens was a gentle soul. He couldn’t bear to break his heart but he had and he was about to do it again.  Hamilton’s and Laurens’ eyes met. Laurens turns away from Hamilton in embarrassment. Laurens caught a glimpse of shame in Hamilton's eyes, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why. 

 

“John, there's something I need to tell you,” Hamilton finally said. Like with Jefferson earlier he was at a loss for words. He stuttered and stammered a bit as he tried to get the words out. “John, a lot has been going on between us and…” the words flowed out like molasses. “...I don't think we're right for each other.” He braced himself for his partner's reaction. 

 

“I think so too, Alex,” Laurens replied calmly. Hamilton was saddened it came to this but there was nowhere else to go. “Always remember that I do care about you.” Laurens was rather resigned. This was just the best course of action. The spark that brought them together, the revolution, had died out long ago and the business of starting a new nation wasn't enough to relight it especially considering how busy Hamilton became. His preferred date night seemed to involve him writing and eventually falling asleep in his office. Laurens rarely ever saw him and every time he talked to Hamilton, Hamilton just made excuse after excuse. “I'd lose my job if I don't get this plan through Congress.” It made Laurens feel selfish.  _ How could my wants be more important than the needs of a brain new country?  _ It was only a matter of time before they just moved on.

 

Hamilton looked into Laurens’ eyes to try to see how he really felt. His worry and guilt rising. He wondered to himself,  _ do I tell him? Does he need to know? He’ll find out eventually.  _

 

“Are you okay, Hamilton?” Laurens asked.

“Nothing! Everything’s fine. Just work. You know?” Hamilton blurted out. He laughed awkwardly and quickly shuffled off. Laurens just shook his head and walked off on his own. Hamilton sighed feeling ashamed. 

Hamilton, head hung, slowly made his way back to his study where Jefferson was waiting for him. 

 

“Does he know?” Jefferson asked after a long silence.

“No…” Hamilton sighed again looking upset. Jefferson walked over to comfort him. Jefferson leaned in to kiss him but Hamilton moved his head away.

 

“Not now,” Hamilton said backing away. Jefferson apologized and hugged him instead. 

 

“Maybe we should stop,” Jefferson said. “He's going to find out eventually.”

 

“He doesn’t need to know. I can’t hurt him again.”

 

“Alexander, rumors only grow. You’re just going to hurt him more.” Hamilton sighed. He knew Jefferson was right, but couldn’t bring himself to admit it. He didn’t have the strength to argue either, a rare occurrence. He sat down in his chair. He knew what he had to do: write his way out. He grabbed a pen. 


End file.
